<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Later by foo_boring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033396">Later</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foo_boring/pseuds/foo_boring'>foo_boring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghoul is Gonna Feel Pretty Bad Later [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30033396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foo_boring/pseuds/foo_boring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It wasn’t my fault.” Ghoul protests.</p><p>Kobra finally looks at him. “You weren’t being vigilant, some ‘joys noticed, got you to take some drugs, and tried to haul you outside. They were gonna rob you, possibly ghost you, and maybe take the trans am if Party hadn’t seen you throw yourself on the ground.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fun Ghoul &amp; Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ghoul is Gonna Feel Pretty Bad Later [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ghoul wakes up and does not feel good. He’s in their bed, in their room, under several blankets. He feels clammy and kind of nauseous, but notes the absence of stab wounds. Ghoul also notices Kobra  sitting in a chair at the end of the bed, reading a book.</p><p>“There’s a bottle of water next to the bed.” Kobra tells him without looking up.</p><p>Ghoul reaches an arm over the side of the bed and grabs at nothing a couple of times before he finds the bottle. He manages to sit up, twist the lid off the bottle, and take a couple of sips.</p><p>“Where’s Party?” He asks.</p><p>“On the roof.” Kobra replies.</p><p>That’s not good. Party only goes up there when he’s trying to calm himself down.</p><p>“He freaked out after tucking you in cause you were an idiot at the bar.” Kobra says.</p><p>“It wasn’t my fault.” Ghoul protests.</p><p>Kobra finally looks at him. “You weren’t being vigilant, some ‘joys noticed, got you to take some drugs, and tried to haul you outside. They were gonna rob you, possibly ghost you, and maybe take the trans am if Party hadn’t seen you throw yourself on the ground.”</p><p>So Kobra got some details from Party and then probably figured out the parts Party didn’t know or share, because he could do that.</p><p>Ghoul glares at Kobra, which has no effect. He then realizes his memory is pretty spotty after he took those barbs.</p><p>“Did Party kill that guy?” He asks and drinks a little more water.</p><p>“Nope.” Kobra answers. “He’s too soft. We don’t need more enemies, but people can’t mess with us without consequences.”</p><p>Kobra’s tone is the same whether he’s talking about ghosting somebody or the weather, but Ghoul knows Kobra thinks hard before forming opinions.</p><p>“I’m gonna go tell Party you’re awake. I’m sure he’s calmer now.” Kobra pauses and looks up at the ceiling. “I’m glad you’re okay.”</p><p>Ghoul’s a little shocked. That’s almost the Kobra equivalent of saying I love you.</p><p>“Wow-“ He starts.</p><p>“Shut up.” Kobra snaps. “Party would make me miserable if you got yourself stabbed or whatever.”</p><p>He grins at Kobra, who just sighs then leaves the room.</p><p>Ghoul drinks more water and puts the bottle back on the ground. He still feels awful, but’s he glad that he survived today.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>